Only you
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: After finally begin able to get a shrine and a fair number of followers Yukine begins to doubt himself, Yato however thinks otherwise. Yatoyuki, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**FINALLY! This took forever to get finished, AND I began working on it way before Study Break.**

**I own nothing except the story.**

**(Writinglemondsarenotaseasyastheyseem)**

* * *

Above the clouds shifted into each other, the sky was becoming darker shadows doubling on the ground through the windows glare.

Why...?

Why did he still want him around him?

He had sinned against him, blighted him. He had nearly killed him in every sense of the word, practically made a fool out of him like that Nora.

And now that he finally had his own shrine on doubt other Shinkis would flock to him since he finally had a name to him. And he would be pushed to the back unwanted his only value being the gods blessed shinki. Yukine shook his head for fear of stinging Yato.

In his bed Yukine sat with his legs brought up to his chin and his face buried in them. He had changed clothing for the night, the first bed clothes he had had in a long time and a bed that was actually his own, but he couldn't sleep and the sheets were still folded neatly under him. It was cold but he could care less.

Knowing that Yato would soon have no more interest in him gave him no desire to. The blond sighed shaking his head.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Yato gazed outwards looking towards the sky from his seat one window in his room, a leg hanging carelessly down over the ledge, simply watching the twilight slowly sink over the horizon, rapidly being replaced by the colors of night and the smell of an approaching storm. The raven haired god frowned slightly, thinking of how he used to think this was to be so beautiful and now... now it just disgusts him to no end. Now that he has finally rid himself in every way of that man and that Nora. Now that he had managed to get his own shrine. It wasn't that big but as long as it was a shrine he was fine with it all.

He frowned, a hand resting near his heart where a dull ache sat that passed by all too quickly for it to truly effect him.

Yukine has been acting strange for a while now.

He turned his head when he heard the door to the bedroom slide open, smiling when he saw Yukine standing in the doorway in his bedclothes. There blond Shinki stood there for a moment looking down at his feet.

"Yukine, what's wrong?" Yato asked genuinely and sincerely worried for him.

The blond haired Shinki stood there in the doorway before stepping into the room.

"Yato... What are you going to do about it?"

"What?"

"It's been half a month now... Why haven't you gotten any more Shinki?"

Yes. he has been thinking about that as well... now he was something of worth to the others.

"Yukine..."

"Don't you need more than just me since you have your own shrine now..." the rest of his words were lost to him when the god pulled him up to sit on his lap on the window the extra weight would have been dangerous if the two of them weren't light as air.

"Why are you worried about this all of a sudden? About something like this?" the god leaned in more closely to Yukine, "You're my blessed shinki, Yukine, do you think that I'd forget that if I got another shinki...? _You are very dear to me_... the god looked into his eyes and smiled. Yukine looked at him and frowned eyes narrowing and looking away from him.

"Forget it. I can't believe I came in here." He tried to get up to leave however Yato wouldn't let him budge, instead he wrapped an arm around his waist a hand around the blond hair making him look into his eyes, their faces barely an inch apart. The god placed a hand on his chin lifting his eyes to his. "I've been thinking about it too... Yukine... You're the only one I need. Yukiine... You are my blessed Shiki, I have no need for any other and I will prove it."

Yato pulled him closer to him, with a wave of his hand he closed the window just as rain drops behind to pelt at the window. Yukine felt somewhat awkward sitting in Yato's lap like this but a moment later he was on the bed next to Yato. The blonds gasped when he felt him start to kiss his neck.

Yukine looked up at the other confused until he realized what was going on and the god gently moved him down to lay on the bed.

"Y-Yato are you..."

"Don't be scared Yukine."

"I'm not scared," the blond said dismissively.

"Yuki... I can feel you shaking..."

Yukine was about to retort when the gods words sunk into him.

"What?" Yato asked, seeing the look on his face.

"You just called me Yuki...

"And...?"

"You haven't called me that since..." the blonds voice trained off as he felt the gods fingers move down to rub against the bottom of his pants.

"Ngh..." Yukine winced as he felt a pressure in his lower stomach making his pants feeling his pants become tighter. Yato chuckled a little, his forehead resting on the others. "Would you like me to help you with that?" he asked. Yukine looked nervously up at him not answering. Yato smiled gently brushing his cheek his fingers trailing down his body to his pants.

"Yukine, If you don't want this... just say it..." Yukine blinked looking up at him, orange eyes moving up to blue. Yukine moved Yato drew closer to him wrapping his arms around his waist. Yukine looked at him and blushed. Yato smirked wanting him to say more but... tonight he just wanted him to enjoy it.

"Baka... What if I sting you," Yukine managed to demand though his tone was light.

As if in answer Yato stroked Yukine's chin with his finger. "Don't worry about it. It'll be okay. Just think of me and only me." the god smiled. Yukine gazed up at the glowing sapphire eyes above him nervously before tentatively wrapping his arms around him nuzzling into his neck.

The god gently pushed him down on the bed laying upon his a moment later. With all the innocents a virgin can possess Yukine gazed up at him, trying to see what he was going to do. Yato smiled moving his fingers to the waist band of the blonds pants and pulling them down revealing his boxers. Yato smirked when he saw the bulge before taking them off as well, leaving Yukine in just his shirt reveling his erection to the other. Yato paused lying half on him and gazed at the figure of Yukine half naked in the moonlight hair shining like gold in the half light of the room, eyes like twilight fixed on him unblinkingly as he unbuttoned his top.

He never thought he had ever seen something so perfect in all his life.

"Y-Yato?"

The raven blinked and smiled. "Sorry," he said leaning downwards to his lips that he could feel his warm air as he spoke next. "You're just too cute when you're like this..."

"I'm not cute... Yukine managed to say before their lips connected lightly, his lips are soft and moist but he could feel them only for a moment before they parted and a tongue moving across his lips. The blond blinked at the feeling of the wet warmth on his lips before slowly parting them and letting the ravens tongue inside. Yukine moaned as the warm muscle stroked his tongue lightly, going around in small circles around his. Yukine could taste Yato's saliva on his and he couldn't help but swallow some of it, the taste was not something he initially dislikes. His arms moved to the back of Yato's neck pulling him in closer and he slowly inserting his tongue into Yato's mouth as well, all the while trying hard not to let his mind wonder in fear of hurting his master. Against his lips Yato smiled knowing exactly what his Shinki was thinking and decided to give him a reward. Slowly the god broke the kiss wiping the spit from the side of Yukine's mouth. Yukine gasped for air and it takes him a few minutes to realize how cold he felt. Yato wrapped his hands around his shinki and leaned closer to his ear.

"Like I said it won't hurt me if I'm the one you're thinking about," the god leaned up so that he was his legs entertained with Yukine's. "However, for that you deserve a reward," the god stroked Yukine's cheek lightly while his other moved to his bed shirt unbuttoning it and peeling it off the blonds body, pinching a nipple lightly. Having access to the blonds chest the god leaned down running his tongue around Yukine's nipple taking it in his teeth and pulling lightly before sucking Yukine's moans acting as all the encroachment he needed as he moved his hand down to remove the blonds pants. The god slowly moved away from the blonds nipple to sit next to him staring straight into Yukine's eyes as he began to remove his pants, looking to see any protest from him. He didn't have to worry though, Yukine moved his legs up helping him take his pants off. When they were off Yato moved down on the blonds body.

The god began to move Yukine's legs, one hand on the underside of his thigh the other wrapped lightly around the back of his ankle. Yukine felt a little embarrassed at what was happening and couldn't help but ask the god a question.

"Y-Yato... W-what are you..."

"Shh... You'll like this," the raven haired god said softly to his partner. Eyes of golden twilight gazed up at sparkling blue for a moment before nodding slight and relaxed, allowing the god to set his legs further apart. One of the gods hands moved away from the blonds legs to his half hard member, his fingers wrapped around it and started to pump it. Yukine's body spasmed and he moaned loudly at the feeling his face bright red and blushing.

That made Yato smile knowing he was the first one to do this to him. He leaned up to kiss the blonds forehead gently before leaning down, kissing other parts of his body a tongue flicking against his nipple he slowly went lower lightly nipping at his skin as he continued to pump the blond.

He started to suck on the head.

Yukine gasped loudly as he felt his gods tongue licking him, it was overpowering, overwhelming intoxication but all the same he couldn't help but try and close his legs but was stopped by the gods, who smirked up at him rather cheeky before fully taking the blonds member into his mouth moving his head up and down.

Yukine's moan grew in volume as he felt Yato's lips on his member wanting nothing more than to push him more into him but he doesn't, not wanting to do anything bad that would make his god stop his actions on his body and he gasped and moaned as he continued stroking and licking him as he withered on the bed.

"Ngh! Yato..." Yukine moaned, his head leaning back on the pillow breathing heavily at the others actions fringes gripping the sheets, he never thought it could feel that good. He turned his head to the side, his eyes on Yato as he moved his head between his legs, hands on his thighs pushing them upwards to get better access as he continues to bob his head up and down on Yukine's member going faster each and every time.

Yukine gasped and moaned taking in air as he felt an odd feeling coming from down below him, before he could even knew it he felt his body tremble. He came in a great torret of moans breathing heavily eyes shut tightly in the aftermath feeling as if his teeth were vibrating from the powerful orgasim.

The god pulled up licking his lips, the taste of his Shinki on them and leaned forwards placing his moist lips on him, Yukine moaned into the kiss tasting himself and Yato on his masters tongue. He moved his legs but was stopped by Yato.

"Keep your legs separate..."

"...Huh? But... Yato..." the shinkis voice trailed off, a slight blush on his face and he watched as the raven move up and a little away from him.

"Don't worry, I'm the only one here after all... I'm the only one who will ever see you like this..." the god gave his shinki a reassuring smile before he opened a drawer by his bed reaching inside and bringing out a small bottle. Yukine watched him curiously when he put two fingers inside it.

"W-what are you doing?" Yukine asked unsure from all the silence.

"Preparing you, " Yato replied simply as he pulled his fingers out of the bottle glistening with wetness. The raven haired god placed his hand to steady him next to his shinki head on the pillow moving his hand to between his legs stroking his thigh lightly. The blond watched the god closely as his fingers moved downwards letting out a slight sound as they started rubbing against his tightly closed hole and one slowly pushed in. Yukine jumped at the feeling of and moaned as they went in deeper stretching him it was easy for all the wetness on his fingers.

Yukine grabbed onto the gods shoulders and buried his face into his chest as he moved his finger in and out of him. He can feel the slickness inside of him staying there making it easy for Yato to push in a second finger to join the first. It hurt but only slightly as he felt himself becoming loose.

"Y-Yato..." Yukine winced a little at the feeling of fingers and the coolness they brought inside of him. The god smiled, leaning down to kiss his cheek and then his lips as he began moving his finger in and out of him, feeling his inner muscles tighten around then, he moved it around trying to find his G-spot, finding in after a few seconds.

Yukine gasped as he felt a spark of pleasure where Yato's fingers touched deep inside of him. he moaned when he hit it again. The god placed his other hand of his shoulder gently lowering his body back on the bed and without moving his fingers too much he moved down towards the blond and slowly he added another finger inside him which added to the volume of his moans. With his other hand he pulled the blonds top up and moved downwards and began playing with his Yukine's nipples flicking his tongue against his nipple, nipping at it lightly eyes looking up into the blonds face smirking slightly.

The god felt his two digits become loose inside Yukine and he slowly pulled them out leaning down to kiss the blonds forehead. "Your so adorable Yuki," he cooed to him, stroking his cheek lightly. Yukine opened his eyes to meet Yato's frowning slightly.

"Something you want to say, Yuki?" Of course the god knew what he wanted, he just wanted to tease him a little.

"It's not fair... you still have all your clothes on..." the blond shinki pouted, something that Yato couldn't help but chuckle at.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" the god smirked, lightly caressing his cheek. Yukine glared up at him for a moment before moving up on the bed, sitting on his knees next to the raven. The god smiled letting the blond have his way with him. The blonds hands slowly undid the crimson robe letting it falling on the bed. He then reached for the zipper of the top of the gods jersey finding it quickly and pulling the black jacket off revealing the white undershirt. The god moved his arms up leaving his chest exposed. Yukine paused, he was surprisingly toned. Slowly the blond haired shinki moved his hand down the ravens pants pulling them down and off of him as well of the boxers, freeing his hardening member. Yukine faltered slightly, not expecting it to be that big. Slowly he moved his hand to the ravens wanting to repay the pleasure he had felt mere moments ago. Yukine looked up at the god for a moment before he leaned into his chest licking his nipple like he had done to him, his fingers touched the tip lightly before he wrapped his fingers around it making the raven hiss in pleasure. It felt warm and it pulsed slightly at his touch, a creamy white substance was leaking out of the tip. Yukine looked up at him as if to ask for permission before moving away from Yato's chest, Yukine went in lower trying to keep his mind blank of what he was about to do.

But Yato placed a hand on his chin, stopping him.

"W-what?" Yukine asked somewhat puzzled as Yato's hands moved to around his waist pulling him closer.

"We can do that another time..." Yato said, he kissed his forehead lightly, wrapping his arms around the blond until he was back on his back on the bed. The god moved up, his eyes on the other as he moved the small boy felt the gods member touch his entrance, Yukine gasped slightly as if felt the head slowly slide into him and then move out. It didn't exactly go in it just stayed there.

"Y-Yato," Yukine said when nothing happened. The god smiled slightly and moved until he was looking right down at the blond barely an inch apart. "Relax Yuki," was all he said before he slowly pushed into Yukine.

Yukine inhaled sharply, gritted his teeth and set his head back on the pillow. It hurt but at the same time he felt an odd pleasure. He felt Yato move out of him and he opened his eyes to look directly into his again.

"Do you still want to continue?" the god asked leaning down to suck in the blonds nipple lightly.

"Y-es..." Yukine said, his voice little more than a moan, sighing as he felt the gods fingers running through his hair as he began to move in and out of him.

The god thrust into his Shinki more deeply, when he knew he could take it, moving out and going back in, his fingers moving to his entrance easing it open before going back in. Yukine winced as he felt himself being penetrated by the other, he gritted his teeth and felt burning pinpricks at each corner of his eyes as he felt himself stretching around Yato. He felt him, pulsing inside of him, felt his own muscles tighten around him making him feel even tighter. If not for the cool wetness he felt inside of him it would have been even more painful, it was a bizarre feeling in ever way.

"Y-Yato," he half whimpered. He felt the gods hand move to stroke his back gently and he slowly relaxed in his grip the feeling Yato was giving him become more pleasurable as he moved up and down up and down above him. He slowly pulled out and then back in.

"AHN! Yato!" Yukine moaned out. His breath was heavy at the heat of two bodies so close together like this, letting the pleasure sweep over him Yukine moved himself into time to Yato's thrust, his face burning hot, spit beginning to run at the corner of his mouth, a deep euphoria running through his body every time Yato pushed into him, hitting his G-spot every second. Yato moved quick and fast above him, his eyes locked on the blonds. The god leaned downwards sucking on the blodns nipple while his other wrapped his finger around Yukine's member pumping it in sync with his movements. With a few final pumps and thrusts the two of them came together, moaning, gasping for air as the pleasure sending them both over the edge. Yato slowly pulled out of Yukine, said boy was breathing heavy underneath him his eyes shut and he soon felt Yato kiss his forehead and move away from him. He felt something soft moving between his legs, he opened his eyes looking down at Yato sitting on his knees and cleaning him with what looked like a small hand towel in the darkness.

Darkness...

The shinkis eyes widened in horror and he bolted up on the bed and wrapped his arms around Yato. The god blinked somewhat confused at the shinkis actions but after a moment understood, wrapping his arms around the blonds shaking shoulder, as if thinking the other was trying to move him away from him he held on tighter.

"Look Yukine," the god said gesturing for him to look out the window. Without moving that much away from the god Yukine slowly tuned his head, eyes widening at the sight of the full moon directly falling into the room shining up the inky blackness. "The darkness isn't that bad. Besides... you've been doing well... Uptill now," the god chimed.

"Shut up," Yukine muttered turning back to the god. The two stared at each other before embracing each other on the bed. Yukine breathed in the gods scent and then pulled away from his a little until he was looking into his eyes again, glowing in the darkness thinking of what he had said.

"Yato... did you... mean what you said?"

"Of course I did, and even if I did take more shinki they'd no doubt be jelouse of you. Besides... I really have fallen for you at first sight..."Yukine looked at his god eyes wide as the god moved his down on the bed once more.

With a snap of the gods fingers the curtains unfurled themselves and fell over the glass, leaving the room in darkness.

Strangely enough, Yukine didn't seem to mind one bit as he curled up next to the god who was running invisible circles on his back. The god only getting two words from him before he slipped into a deep sleep beside him.

"Me to..."

"I love you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Before Yato even opened his eyes he quickly become aware of a small pressure on him body that felt warm and, despite his half awake brain, something inside of him said that it wasn't dangerous. He slowly opened his eyes to a half lit room looking down seeing a mess of blond hair attached that of Yukine was laying half on top of him. The god looked down at him his sleep clouded brain making it hard for him to remember why Yukine was on top of him, naked. He smiled wrapping arms around his back. Yukine stirred in his sleep blinking as his eyes focused on the one under him. "Yato?" He asked. For a second he seemed confused and then his eyes widened in remembrance. Yukine looked nervous for a moment before he shot under the covers hiding his face in them and moving away from Yato.

"Now, now," Yato chuckled patting his shinkis shoulder through the thin material, "That's no way to act... I can still see every bit inch of you, ya know..." The blond blushed and moved away from the god but Yato wrapped his arms more securely around the blond holding him to his chest. Yukine blanched attempting a light hearted punch on the gods chest.

"Yato?"

"Mmm?"

"What's gonna happen?" Yukine appeared out of the covers the sheets still over him covering his head and Yato couldn't help but chuckle at how cute he looked liked that. He turned on his side until he was looking right at Yukine bringing him down to his chest.

"After this? I meant what I said last night Yuki, also we'll be sharing the same room from now on." The gods voice was soft and as he spoke he caressed the blonds cheek gently. "Besides... You have the cutest face when you're coming!" the god teased.

Yukine blanched.

"Shut up! You look like you were about to throw up!"

Suddenly a blast of lighting shot across the sky making Yukine jump in Yato's arms. The god chuckled, caressing his cheek, gently prying his shinki off of him got off the bed and moved towards the window. Outside the storm from last night was still ragging, if not more powerful than before.

"It's really coming down," Yato said softly. "I haven't seen a storm like this since..."

Yukine watched him his eyes narrowing.

"Baka... You do know people can see you right?"

Yukine drew in a breath as before he knew it Yato appeared right next to him on the bed. "Are you jealous, Yuki?" Yato chuckled, placing a finger to his lips to keep him from talking. "Don't be, you saw what the inside of a gods shrine was like that one time. No one can see... "

"Uhh... Yato. Can we put our clothes back on?" Yukine asked blushing a little.

Yato quirked an eyebrow and slowly closed the space between the two of them. "Do you want to?" he asked, placing his forehead against his. "The storm doesn't seem likes it about to let up any time soon, and there are few people out these days. Even if they are they'll be too busy trying to get home to look closely at any walls. We won't be getting any calls..."

Yukine glanced up at his gods sapphire eyes and smiled.

"No."

The god smiled, placing his hands on the shinkis shoulders and gently pulling him up to place his lips against the blonds, the covers back as he did. Yukine shivered as he did the coldness of the room now upon him Yato wrapped one hand around his back and another cupping the back of his head as he deepened the kiss sliding his tongue slowly across Yukine's lower lip. Yukine separated him lips letting him in. Yato broke the kiss for a second to let Yukine breath, the god looked at the other seeing scarlet cheeks before he went back in, slowly sliding his tongue across Yukine's making the blond moan. The kiss was long as it was passionate. As he continued Yukine hands traveled down his body blindly before reaching their destination.

Yato hissed in pleasure as he felt Yukine's fingers on his member, breaking away from the kiss.

Yukine smirked encouraged by the other moans.

The blond squirmed out of the others arms and lowered his head to his chest coming to lick at his nipple, he looked up at Yato as he felt him place a hand on the back of his head. He went lower starting to pump Yato's member smirking when he felt how hard it was becoming at his touch.

Yato smirked sitting back a little on the bed to let him have some room and allowed the younger to do what he liked. He hitched his breath slightly as he the blond slowly lick his member his eyes on him as if seeing if you was doing it right. The raven brought his hand down to his cheek caressing it softly. "Just like that... Good, Yuki~." Yato cooed, hissing in pleasure as he took it into his mouth.

He was big but Yukine could take it and he began moving his head up and down the gods member nearly choking when it touched the back of his throat pulling out and then back going at a fast pace like Yato had done to his. He sucked on the head and licked it when he was able to, he couldn't help but like the way the god moaned he could feel Yato's eyes on him.

The sensation Yukine was giving him felt simply delicious and he leaned his head back a little, soon he could himself about to come, the god felt as Yukine moaned into him the vibration of it making his spine arch Yukine's glanced up at him his eyes clear pausing for a moment before going back and moan again trying to take Yato deeper into him and that was all it took to push the god over the edge.

The stuff in his mouth and his tongue was thick and sticky it had a strange taste to it as he swallowed all of it, he breathed in as he pulled away from Yato sitting on folded legs in front of him. Smoothly Yato moved closer the blond and wrapped an arm around his shoulders bringing him closer placing a kiss on his cheek and gently nibbled his ear. Yukine sighed resting his head against the gods shoulder.

"Look at you, such a mess," Yato chuckled wiping the small amount of clear substance from Yukine's cheek while his other hand rubbed his back as he sat next to him. The god wrapped a hand around his shoulders. "Let's take a bath." the god said, moving his arms to wrap around the other. "Y-yeah..." Yukine agreed. Yato smiled getting up from the bed and placing his arms around Yukine when he made to get up as well.

"Y-Yato! I can walk by myself "Yukine said indignantly as he was carried by his master to the bathroom. Yato said nothing just smirked as he walked with Yukine into the bath placing him on his feet on the tile and turned to turn on the water.

As he did Yukine took this time to look around. The bath was huge big enough for three people to sit inside. Almost a cross between a walk in shower and a schools locker room, he though as warm water began to pore down all around him. He felt Yato place a hand on his cheek guiding his face back to his.

The god gently pushed his hips against the blond leaning down to plant his lips against his, pressing him gently against the tile behind him. Yukine's fingers trance along the tiles behind him and they are soon intertwined by Yato's. The kiss is sweet and chaste as it is long and when Yato pulls back they are both gasping for air.

Yato places a hand behind the blond head caressing his cheek and he leans in closer to him.

"I would love to do it with you again, however... You'll have to wait a while... But that doesn't mean we can't do other things..." Yato cooed, licking his ear gently as Yukine turn his head giving him better access, the warm water mingled with the wetness on his tongue, he nibbled it gently licking the inside lightly. Yukine closed his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling as Yato's hands moved down his body fingers dancing across his chest and pinch at his nipple, another going lower caressing his thighs and going in between his legs easing them apart. "Ngh.." Yukine felt his fingers wrapping around his member again making the shinki moan leaning his head back on his masters shoulder as he began pumping it fast until he felt it go hard again.

"Yato..." Yukine breathed. In one movement Yato places the blond down on the tiled floor of the bath. The god leaned in downwards to kiss him again separating the blonds legs and he went in between smirking when he saw how hard Yukine was.

Yukine moved his head back on the tiled wall he is up against, Yato's hand behind cushioning it. The blond opens one eye seeing Yato move in between his legs and moans again as he sucks on the head. Just like last night he doesn't try to get him deeper in, he could hardly think from the pleasure as he came.

Yato moved up kissing him softly. The blond could taste himself on the ravens tongue as it moved across his.

... ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

"C'mon Yukine, Let's take a look around."

After the two had cleaned and dressed themselves the two decided to have a look around their new shrine. It wasn't that big but there were plenty of rooms. including an outside pool, and one led to what seemed to be a music room with instruments from all around the world.

"Do you even know how to play the violin?" Yukine scoffed, as Yato proceeded to pick one up from its stand.

"Of course!" Yato said, insulted by his shinkis lack of faith in him and then added. "Didn't you notice how well I was playing you last night?" Ducking away from his shinkis fists Yato smirked, placing the instrument to his chin and began to play.

As Yato played Yukine looked down looking at his fingers on the violin.

_Earlier those fingers were..._

"What are you thinking Yukine?" Yato asked, abruptly turning to look at him.

"N-nothing!" Yukine said quickly looking away.

Yato chuckled coming closer to his shinki placing the violin behind his back so he couldn't leave.

"Naturally, shinkis are terrible liars," he said teasingly, bringing Yukine closer to him. "But you have to be the worst of them all."

"Shut up..." Yukine muttered but leaned up to the gods approaching kiss.

Outside the rain pelted the ground, forming deep puddles in the mud, a strong wind began to sprang up, a figure ran through the sheet of grey and wetness towards a small shrine nearby.


End file.
